


Don't You Cry No More

by Abrokeinheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, M/M, Strong Language, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokeinheart/pseuds/Abrokeinheart
Summary: Title: Don’t You Cry No MoreChapter: 1/1Words: 1,882Pairings: klance/laithSummary: Keith thinks Lance only seems him as a fuck buddy but that’s far from the truth.Notes: some good ol’ Klangst. It’s good for the soul. There is no smut in this. Some language I think? I’m not sure.





	Don't You Cry No More

Keith rests his back against his door. He wipes at the tears falling down his face. No, if Lance doesn’t care, he doesn’t care. Keith quickly stands up and goes to his bathroom. He looks in the mirror. His eyes are puffy and red. He looks like shit to be completely honest.

Hunk knocks on his door and with a cheerful voice says, “dinner’s ready!” Keith groans. He doesn’t feel like facing his team. He doesn’t feel like facing Lance. If Lance saw him, he would know just how much his words have affected him. Keith can still hear them.

“God, Keith! You can’t say something like that!”

Keith stared wide eyed at the taller boy. He fought the tears that started to prick his eyes. He refused cry in front of Lance.

“Keith, you can’t think that we would be an item.”

But that’s exactly what Keith had thought. Keith had thought their late night talks full of soft words and desperate kisses meant something. He thought it meant that Lance wanted to be with him. He thought Keith liked him.

“Lance-”

Lance cut him off, “Keith, you don’t love me, I don’t love you. We’re basically strangers. You’re just something to relieve tension.”

That’s was the last straw. Keith wasn’t just upset, he was furious. Keith wanted to yell at Lance. He wanted to scream and cry and make Lance feel as shitty and as broken he did. But he didn’t, and he wouldn’t.

Keith had stared straight into Lance’s eyes. “Go fuck yourself,” he said angrily. He had turned on his heel and walked out.

Keith hauls himself into the dining hall ten minutes late. Lance is there sitting between Hunk and Pidge with a smile on his face.

Fake. Keith could tell the difference between Lance’s smiles and he hated that. Lance always smiles really big and obnoxiously just to oversell the point that he is happy when he really isn’t. A scowl makes it’s way onto Keith’s face as he walks to his seat between Shiro and Pidge.

Shiro nudges Keith with a questioning look. Keith shakes his head and tightens his jaw. He looks down at his food and Shiro sighs, turning back to his conversation with Coran and Allura.

Keith takes several bites of his food before he deems himself full and excuses hisself from the table. Keith decides a long shower is just what he needs. He grabs his towel from a pile in his floor and strips down to his briefs.

Keith turns on all the hot water and some cold water. He sits under the stream and stares at the wall in front of him. Keith can’t tell if it’s water or tears rolling down his face, and at this moment he doesn’t care.

Keith feels like screaming. He feels like punching Lance in the jaw and then collapsing his arms. He wants Lance to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay.

Keith was too busy to hear the footsteps approaching and the bathroom door flinging open. He doesn’t hear another shower turning on.

All he can focus on is Lance. His smile. His laugh. His eyes. His personality. His words. Keith let’s out a sob that sounds slightly like a wail. A plea for help.

A wet sound slaps against the tiles as a shower abruptly shuts off. The bathroom door swings open and slams shut. Keith does notice that. Someone knows he was crying in the shower. Someone heard him cry.

Keith waits five minutes before going back to his room. Keith doesn’t bother drying off or changing,he just crawls into bed and shuts his eyes. He breathes steadily and anyone would think he was asleep, but he isn’t.

He gets a knock on his door around 10 pm and he grunts, the person on the other side could take that however they pleased. The door opens slightly and Lance pops his head in.

Keith rolls over onto his other side and pulls his blankets tighter around him. Lance is the only and the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance walks all the way in and shuts the door behind him.

“Of fucking course. I’m just tired.” Keith snaps.

“Keith, buddy-”

“Don’t fucking ‘buddy’ me, Lance. Just leave me alone.” Keith’s voice cracks at the end.

Lance awkwardly stands in the room until he shuffles over to Keith. He hesitates and puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith doesn’t think and tosses himself into Lance’s arms. Lance is taken aback, but doesn’t hesitate to pet Keith’s hair, trying to soothe him.

“Shh, it’s alright.”

“No! No, it’s not alright. I love you, and you don’t care. You don’t even like me as a friend.” Keith sobs harder into Lance’s chest.

“Keith, you know more about me than anyone else. You can’t think that. I know I said some shitty stuff and I’m sorry.” Lance rests his head on top of Keith’s. “You didn’t deserve backlash for your feelings. I was just… scared.”

“Scared? Why were you scared?”

“Because… because.” A strangled gasp escapes from Lance’s mouth and he holds Keith tighter.

“Take your time,” Keith says nuzzling closer.

Lance takes a deep breath; he breathes Keith in. He loves the way Keith smells, always fresh and clean and a little spicy like cinnamon.

“Te amo,” Lance whispers.

Keith pulls away and looks at Lance with wide eyes. “What?”

“I-I love you, Keith.”

“You can’t just say that, Lance, not after-”

“Keith, I’m sorry. Please believe me. You’re not a fuck toy. I just didn’t want to admit to myself that I fell in love with you. I love your eyes, your personality, the way you smell at all times, that smirk you get when you make fun of me or make a joke. I love how you’re slightly shorter than me and how you’re the embodiment of everything I’ve ever wanted.” Lance had grabbed Keith’s face at this point and is staring him in the eyes.

Keith pulls Lance’s hands from his face and holds them in his lap. He fiddles with them. Lance takes one of his hands from Keith’s grasp and tilts his chin up. “May I kiss you?” He asks. Keith nods.

Their kiss is slow and sweet. Different from their other ones because this one is full of reciprocated love. They break the kiss and stare in each other’s eyes. Keith lays down and pulls Lance with him. Lance strips to his boxers and crawls in bed with Keith. Lance pets and plays with Keith’s hair.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith mumbles with his face pressed against Lance’s bare caramel chest.

“Why is your bed damp?”

“I might not have dried off once I got out of the shower.” Keith smiles.

“Oh. Does that mean you’re naked?”

Keith pauses for a moment. “Yes, Lance, I am.” Lance laughs and Keith joins in.

Their laughter dies down to comfortable silence. Keith yawns letting sleep start to take him over.

“Lance, I love you,” Keith says before snuggling closer to Lance.

“I love you, too, Keith.”


End file.
